


A Dance with Life

by Mushaloons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Jealous Keith, Keith and Lotor hate each other, Pidge without glasses happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushaloons/pseuds/Mushaloons
Summary: Lotor's hosted a gala for everyone in the galaxy under the guise of a peace offering. In reality, it's a marriage proposal.





	1. Getting Ready

"No."

"C'mon Keith! Please!"

"I'm not going."

"Pleaaaaase."

"Nope."

"It's not like you have anything better to do-"

"LALALALALALA!!!! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!" Keith charged out of the room, his fingers plugged in his ears. Lance chased after him, his pleas echoing in the air. 

They reached the kitchen, where Pidge was working on something. She looked up to see Lance jump on Keith's back.

"Uh, guys?" 

Lance ignored her and tugged Keith's hands away from his ears. "PLEEEAAASSSSEEEE!!!!" He hollered into the left canal. 

Keith yelled back, "NOT AFTER YOU DEAFENED ME!!!"

"Guys!"

Both of them turned to look at her. She was beyond annoyed. With the distraction she couldn't focus on whatever she was working. "What the hell is going on?"

Lance was desperately trying not to get thrown off Keith's back. "Pidge, tell Keith he should come to the gala tomorrow."

"Why?" 

"Oh good I'm not the only one who's confused." Keith muttered.

"Because it'll be a sign of respect to Prince Lotor." Shiro had joined them with Allura and Hunk. Keith wanted to laugh at this. Respect and Lotor in the same sentence? You've got to be kidding. 

"Wait, hold up." Everyone turned towards Hunk. "Why exactly does he want us to come to this...dance-thing again? Didn't he like, try to kill us?" 

"Yeah," Pidge agreed. "Why should we be respecting a douchebag?"

Shiro sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Guys, I know he's not exactly anyone's favorite person, but we should respect others. Lotor's offering a peace treaty, so why shouldn't we agree?"

"Why do I have to come? He's not exactly friendly with me." Keith asked.

Coran strolled in just then, in a fluffy pink dress. Two matching rollers curled up in his mustache. "Well, I don't see the point in not missing a chance to look beautiful. But diplomatically speaking (Is that even correct?) just missing one Paladin could possibly result in him blowing up millions of planets."

"And if you don't go to the gala, I'll forever call you a hypocrite and never talk to you again." Pidge added. Her smile was playful, but her brown eyes were genuinely pleading with him to come. It was..sorta cute. Keith really didn't want to go, but he didn't want to stop talking to Pidge either.

He sighed. "Fine. But if I have to hug him, I'll kill all of you."

"Yes!" Lance wrapped his gangly arms around his neck gleefully. "Me and Hunk needed another buddy to go shopping with."

Wait. Shopping? He groaned. This was gonna be harder than he thought. 

* * *

_The next day_

Pidge stood on the platform as Allura ran around the room, once in a while scribbling down a note or two. She paused, frowned, and lifted Pidge's chin. "Nice skin, could work on cleaning...hair's naturally wavy and a nice shade of brown but-" She sniffed the air and winced. "Oh my god, when was the last time you showered?" 

"Two weeks ago." Allura gagged. Immediately she ushered her in a shower. "We'll finish this once you smell like lavender and roses."

Ten minutes of scrubbing, rinsing, and throwing sponges at any of the guys who thought that no one was in the bathroom, later, Pidge stood on the platform once again, in a soft green T-shirt and shorts. 

Allura grabbed a brush, and began untangling her hair. "Pidge, did your mother ever tell you what brushes are?"

Pidge crossed her arms. "Yeah. I just don't like to brush my hair. What's the point in giving up thirty seconds of time unknotting hair when it's gonna be tangled again eventually." She gritted her teeth whenever the brush met a tangle.  _Geezus this hurts worse then getting stabbed..._

Once the torture of the brushing was over, the princess bent over her vanity to grab some makeup. Pidge's eyes widened at the pencils and tubes, and was that a scissor or a nail clipper?!

"Um, Allura, what's this?"

Allura only smiled. "The fun part, is what."

She gulped. Oh quiznak. 

* * *

 

Keith stood in front of the mirror, rearranging the red tie Lance had bought him. He'd never admit it publicly, but he did look nice. A black button up, red tie, black slacks, and sleek black shoes. He slipped in his blade, just in case Lotor does something. Just in case.

"Yo Keith! You done?" Hunk knocked on the door. "I really have to use the bathroom!"

He looked at his reflection one more time, and took a deep breath.  _For Pidge_ , he reminded himself. For Pidge.

* * *

 

Lance, in a deep blue tie, black pants, and white button-up, wolf-whistled at the sight of Keith coming down the stairs. "Just cut the mullet and you'd look fine."

"Ha ha." Keith replied sarcastically. Hunk, in a brown suit with a bright yellow tie, He walked over to Shiro, in a black suit, and Allura, in a braided halo (hair) and a sleek blue dress with pink details (complete with a tiara I'm too damn lazy to describe), where the two were looking at photos on what seems to be an Altean phone. "Where's Pidge?"

"Here!" A voice called from up the stairs. "I'm here!" Keith looked up the staircase, and what he saw was unforgettable.

Pidge stood there, gripping the railing, other hand holding her bayard. She wore a flowing, strapless, jade green dress, with white strappy heels, and a green tiara, courtesy of Allura. Her hair, longer than when they first met, was in soft waves and cascaded slightly to below her shoulder. Her lips and cheeks were barely tinted pink, while her lids were slightly coated with a sparkly brown. She looked beautiful. 

He felt someone elbow him, breaking him from his gaze. "Dude," Lance whispered. "Close your mouth. You're drooling." Keith clamped his mouth shut. 

"So." Pidge carefully made the final steps down the staircase. "What do you think?" She smiled and gestured at her dress.

"I might have to stop thinking of you as a little sister soon." Lance joked. "You look good."

"Very funny Lance." She waved over at Shiro, Allura, and Hunk, then turned towards Keith. "What's your opinion?" 

"You look...beautiful." He blurted. Pidge's face blushed a deeper pink than her blush, and she looked down, biting her lip. "Thanks. You too." She said rushedly. (I don't care if that's not a word)

Once she left to go get a Kaltenecker shake or something, Lance turned towards Keith. "You like her."

Keith's head snapped towards Lance, making him wince at the sudden turn. "No I don't." He hissed.

Lance snorted. "Yeah you do. You just called her beautiful." He added, "And I'm pretty sure she likes you too."

"What?" Now it was Keith's face that was turning red. 

The taller boy leaned in, grinning. "You totally do."

 

"Is everyone ready to go?" Allura called from where she was, interrupting the conversation.

"Yeah." Lance called, then stuck his nose up at Keith. Like literally, he aimed his face from underneath at him and stuck his nose close to Keith's. "Now admit it, lover boy."

Keith turned his head away from him. "This conversation is over."

Lance put his hands up defensively. "Okay, okay."

The two of them walked to a smaller ship where the others were already sitting. Pidge immediately looked away from Keith, and he noticed as he slid into the seat next to her. "Flying to where, princess?" Coran called from where he stood. 

"Foelia." Allura replied.

"Foelia it is." Coran typed in something up front, and the door closed on the ship. The ship lurched sideways, causing Pidge to fall on Keith. Her face hovered millimeters away from his nose. She immediately sat up, her face a brighter red than before. There was an obvious tension between them. 

Why did he only speak to cause something bad?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet up with Lotor. Lotor's a perv. There's somethings suspicious about Eira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments! (On both this and Fucked Up Jackets.) Also, in this story the Paladins goes back to the order before Season 3. Jeez, my eyes are burning. If this sucks. I'm sorry.

Pidge's POV

The ride was long. Longer than she expected. Everyone seemed excited for the gala, but she knew something suspicious was brewing. There was no way Lotor had invited them without a motive. Everything with him always had something he wanted. 

Pidge glanced over at Keith, then looked away quickly. She didn't want her face turning bright pink again, no matter how bad she wanted to talk him. But right now it was too awkward. Bored, she turned to look out the window. The stars seemed brighter in space, but then again, it was space. She huffed on the window and traced her finger across the glass. This was going to be a really fucking long ride. 

* * *

 

Still Pidge (then Keith)

"Alright everybody, we're here!" Allura clapped her hands, snapping Pidge out of her trance. "Get out on the right. Unless you want to fall into space and die." Shiro said bluntly. That scared Lance and Hunk enough that they shoved past through the open door, making Pidge the last person to climb out of the ship. Normally she wouldn't mind, but right now it forced her to look at Keith. 

She attempted to climb out, but her dress was stuck in between the seats. Annoyed, she tugged at the fabric a little too hard, and fell onto the one person she didn't want to. 

Keith, however, was good at sudden movements, so he caught her before she hit the ground. Her cheeks immediately brightened, much to her embarrassment. She stood up, brushed off her dress, and mumbled a quick thanks. Keith looked back at her, irritated at himself. However, the anger slowly transferred towards her a bit. Why should he beat himself up when she's the one who refuses to talk to him? He slammed the door shut and stomped through the doors.

The castle was beautiful, no matter how much he hated to admit. Gold pillars, paintings on the wall that dated to millions of years ago, and a sparkling chandelier worth more than the Galra ship and the Castle of Lions together. Multiply that with 10x the bounty on his head. It looked like the fancy operas his mom used to take him to go see. Back when she was still around. Back when he was happier. 

He shook the thought from his head and followed the others into a massive ballroom filled with high class citizens of various planets. Like the one from Beauty and the Beast. Again, stop with the memories, he scolded himself. Memories could do so much damage to one's mind. 

Suddenly Hunk was at his shoulder. "This so cool!" He wrapped his arms around the smaller Paladin, squeezing a little too tight. Keith forced a smile for his sake. "Yeah, it's really nice." He agreed.

"I'm glad you like it." The Paladins, Allura, and Coran turned around to see Lotor, dressed as fine as George Washington (References are because I'm so fucking lazy) would've. His eyes drifted up and down Pidge and Allura. Shiro wrapped an arm around his wife, while Keith began to move in front of Pidge, she moved fast enough to stand right next him instead.

Accompanied with him was a (seemingly human) girl around Pidge's age or younger, dressed in a purple tea-length gown and black combat boots. Her dark brown hair was woven into a braided bun, nearly identical to Allura's. The only difference was the thick purple lock refusing to stay in place. She didn't seem happy to be there. 

Lotor seemed to have noticed her just then, after his eyeing of Pidge, and shoved her from behind with one hand. "This is my assistant, Eira. She'll be helping you seven for the days you're here."

"Wait," The girl, Eira?, interrupted. She squinted at him. "Seven?"

Lotor glared back threateningly. "Have a problem with that?"

She didn't back down. "Maybe. I also have a problem with your face. It's hideous."

He smacked her across the face, making the people around them flinch. Grabbing her chin, he leveled his mouth down to her ear."Got any more problems?" He hissed.

Eira stared back menacingly, and kicked his crotch, making him wince over in pain and let go of her. "Yeah. Your hair makes you look like a demented dumbass. Try something called conditioner for once." Just as swiftly as she kicked him, she stood up and walked away. Turning her head slightly, she added, "Also, my name isn't Eira." 

Keith snorted a little too loudly, and Shiro elbowed him to be quiet. The Prince didn't seem to notice. Lotor stood up, despite the obvious pain. "She's like that sometimes." He said as if his sensitive zone hadn't just been invaded by a shoe. He plastered on a fake smile. "Welcome to the party." Lotor said, but his eyes were on Pidge still, as if just realizing her beauty for the first time. Keith didn't like it. As if to push the Paladin's buttons a little further, he bowed down and kissed Pidge's hand. "May you save me a dance, my lady?" He asked flirtatiously, not letting go over her hand. 

The younger girl seemed uncomfortable with the sudden attention. "Um, uh, sure." She said politely but nervously. Lotor's disgusting smile grew. "Perfect!" He clapped his hands and strolled away, satisfied. 

The seven, wait no five, (Allura went off to speak with other leaders and royals, but where the fuck is Coran?) of them stood there. "Should we trust him?" Hunk asked. Pidge was like a little sister to him and Lance, so Lotor's attention disgusted them as much as it did to Keith. 

"I thought so, but he's giving off a disturbing vibe." Shiro said, narrowing his eyes at the white haired Royal. 

"Guys!" Pudge' voice rang loud and clear in their ears, and all four guys turned to look at her. "It's a gathering, and you should be more polite. Yeah he's not exactly buddy buddy with any of us, but it's just one dance. It's not gonna hurt anybody. In fact it might help mend things."

"Fine Pidge. But I'm keeping an eye on him." Lance wagged a finger in the air, then sauntered over to hit on a human-like alien who's body proportions were nearly like Jessica Rabbit's but slightly more realistic. 

Hunk watched him go. "I don't think Lance is gonna do a good job on that, but he's right. Royal or not, that guy's a perv."

Shiro and Keith hung back. She crossed her arms and popped her hip. "I don't suppose you two are gonna guard me like a puppy all night too?"

The taller of the two put his hands up in defense. "Nope, not at all. Right Keith?" But Keith stood there, eyeing Lotor. His hand was clenching his blade, which was stuffed deep in his pocket. Shiro nudged him again. "Right?"

He barely managed to get out, "Yeah, sure."

Pidge smiled, buying his obvious lie. "Okay good. Anyways I'm gonna go check out the control panels over there. See ya." 

Shiro leaned back against the bar. "Well this night's been off to a great start." He seemed calm, but a significant dose of irritated sarcasm edged his voice. 

"Yeah. Why should we hang back and let him attack her-"

"Keith." The 19 year old turned towards the 26 year old. "Pidgin is sixteen now. Let her decide what's best for her."

Shiro didn't get it. Nobody did. He wanted so bad to protect her. Maybe out of jealousy, maybe because he just fucking hates Lotor. The last time he wanted to protect someone this bad, it was his parents from each other. They'd fight and yell, sometimes drunk, sometimes not. The final fight was the last straw for her. She packed up and left. Without him. 

He loves her, Keith realize. Not past tense, but present tense. Keith loves Pidge. And he wasn't going to let some horn dog take her away.


	3. A Talk, and Lance fucks everything up (Forgiveness points because he's Lance.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance talks to Eira.

Lance was beginning to get tired of watching. Watching his two friends (Don't ever tell Keith he called him that) be oblivious to the chemistry between them. And, on a lesser note, watching his friends get swooped up by ladies while he just sat next to a bar. Hunk had found Shay, Keith found a wall, Pidge found something involving techl, and Shiro and Allura were dancing the night away. Even Coran found someone. Was he just, not attractive?

"How's the drink?"

He jumped and wheeled himself around. Eira stood there, leaning against the bar, elbows propped up with her hands under her chin, looking overly interested. She seemed pleased to have scared him. 

Once he seemed to get his words back, he gulped in a ton of air and spluttered, "How long have you been there?"

She shrugged. "About the same amount of time it took for you to breathe again."

Lance glared at her. "Well you scared me. What, did your parents never teach you manners or something?"

"Well I'm glad they didn't, otherwise I'd be over there kissing Lotor's ass." There was something in her tone that warned him to back off.

He held up his hands. "Okay, okay." 

Eira grinned and softly nudged him. "It's not your fault. I'm just not good with relationships. Or anything in that matter." She bit her lip and looked at the taller of the two. Her features seemed genuine, but he couldn't help but wonder...

"So do you play this trick on everyone into making them think that you're totally innocent but you're actually evil?"

"Excuse me?"

Lance wanted to stop talking, but he couldn't seem to stop. "Seriously? You're part of Lotor's team. Why should I believe you? Just because I got tricked that one time doesn't mean I'm entirely stupid."

Her eyes hardened, and she stepped closer to his face, up to the point where only the bar separated them. "If I'm part of Lotor's team, why am I going to tell you your friend in the green is in danger? Because that's obviously not what people do unless they know tricking people into soul binding is wrong." And with that, she stomped off into the crowd, leaving him standing there, shocked. 

_Lotor wanted to marry Pidge?_

* * *

 

He stayed in that shock to a point where Keith left his wall to see what was up. "You ok?" Keith hollered over the music, causing a few couples to glare for ruining their moment. 

"Y-yeah..." Lance mumbled. 

Keith crossed his arms and huffed. "Spill it Lance. What did you do this time?"

Lance narrowed his eyes at him. "Why do you automatically assume that I did something?"

"Because I saw you talking to Lotor's assistant over there. What did she say?"

"Um..." He glanced at the floor. Oh why not just say it? "ShesaidthatLotoronlyinvitedussothathecouldmarryPidgeandIdon'tknowwhatelsetosayexceptit'ssecretlyamarriageproposalandwe'reallscrewedalsoapparentlythere'ssoulbindinginvolvedandIdon'treallyknowwhatthatmeansandI'lljustshutupnow." 

The color slowly drained out of Keith's face and into his hands, which were curled up in tight fists. "She said that?" He said calmly, but Lance was getting afraid by the second at the sight of his hands, which were slightly turning purplish and the veins seemed to be at the edge of popping. "Uh, Keith?"

"What?" Keith spat. 

"You okay there buddy?"

The shorter Paladin straightened himself and plastered on a smile so fake even a clown couldn't use it. "Yeah, I'm fine." But his eyes told a different story. 

He was definitely not fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter ever. The reason why I cut up this story is because my lazy ass refuses to write a whole story and upload it in a day.


	4. Trading Alliances

Lotor was flirting with the hot girl next to the door when Keith shoved him into a wall. Despite Lotor having a good two to three inches on him, Keith was much more stronger, holding the prince up by the throat. 

"Woah! What is the meaning of this?" Lotor spat down at the Paladin. 

"Well what is the meaning of this?" Keith gestured to the massive ballroom.

Lotor rolled his eyes. "Oh please, did you not read the fine print? It's a peace offering. Not a brawl." 

"Then why does Eira say different?"

The liar's face blanched. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Really? Then why did I hear you bragging about it to Acxa?" Eira stood there, glaring.

He glared at her, seething, "You little pathetic human. After all I did for you." 

She stomped up and, her nose barely grazing his, sneered, "If I was human, how would have I survived in the gas chambers?" Eira turned towards Keith. "Drop him." She ordered. "Now."

Keith reluctantly dropped him. The prince fell on his feet. He glared at the two of them. "Well, whatever you are, you're not going to be able to stop me from whatever I'm about to do."

"How are you so sure?" Keith asked. 

"Because." He snapped his fingers. Two massive guards appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the two. Strolling away, he called back. "I hope you're able to survive the prisons."

The guards dragged them away. It was hopeless to fight back. 

* * *

 

Every three seconds, his fist slammed against the walls. A stream of nonstop curse words flew out of his mouth. "FUCK YOU YOU GODDAMN BASTARD I SWEAR I WILL FUCKING RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND HANG YOU WITH THEM!" He hollered, but the only thing that came back was his echo. 

Eira leaned against the corner, scraping the wall with her finger. "He's never going to hear you. Shut up." 

He turned towards her, looking like he was about to implode. "You." He pointed a finger at her. "You asshole."

"How is it MY fault?"

He gripped his hair with his hands. "You could've done anything to stop this! Blown up the ships or locked him in a room, I don't know!"

She stared at him. "You think it's that easy to blow up a ship? Or hack? I'm not like your little girlfriend alright? How the fuck do you hack?"

"Well it's easier than knowing your best friend is being married off! Jesus, can't you have a heart for once?!"

"I CAN'T OKAY? I CAN'T. I-" She curled into a ball. "I can't."

Keith wanted to laugh at her. He wanted to say, "Oh of course you can't. Because no one who works for the Galra has a heart." But in that moment, she looked like a shadow of a little girl, a girl who was forced to grow up too fast and lived in resentment of others for having things she couldn't. He knew how that felt. Because it happened to him.

He sat down next to her. "Why not?" His tone was gentler. 

"My parents fight. A lot. Sometimes the police would come. Once they took my grandma away." She looked down at her shoes. "I was the one that was taught to protect my little brother from them when they got angry. My mom liked to harass me, calling me fat for eating, or a guy, since I never wore dresses. She'd compare me to my friends, the ones who came from perfect families, in perfect neighborhoods, all that shit. Eventually I began hating them. They got everything. The guys, the toys, the talent, grades. Things weren't much better with my dad and brother. My brother got away with everything, and I came second to him. Whenever they needed help I was the one they made work. Then," She exhaled. "I ended up at a different school. Started karate, dressed differently, then began shedding my old life off. Moved out the first chance I got." Eira looked at him. "What about you?"

Keith glanced at the space between them. "Well," he started. "My mom left me and my dad when I was seven. Dad was an alcoholic, and eventually died from some liver disease. Went through a series of foster homes. Ran away, began teaching myself self defense and advancing the flight training my mom taught me. Ridiculous, I know. Ended up at the Galaxy Garrison, kicked out less than two weeks later. Now I'm here."

"I'm...sorry."

"Don't be." Leaning against the wall, he rolled his head to look at her. "When you said you weren't entirely human, what exactly-"

"My great-great grandpa was Galra."

"Oh." 

"It's fine." She shrugged. "Never honestly showed up in my DNA." 

"I'm half Galra too."

"Really?" She looked impressed. "Explains the reason why Lotor hung there like a limp dick." (I know, awful and elementary school jokes. I'm sorry.)

"Are you sure he isn't already?"

They both laughed, despite how childish it was. It was followed by a moment of silence. "Are we ever gonna get out of here?" He asked.

Eira snorted. "The prisons are highly guarded, with those weird scanners next to the doors. The only people who can get in and out are..." She looked at him, her eyes filled with realization. "Galra."

Keith smiled. This was going to be easy. 

* * *

 

Pidge was dancing with Lance and Hunk when she noticed Lotor coming by. "Uh, hey Lotor!" Hunk mustered.

He ignored them and smiled at Pidge. "Pidge, I was wondering if I could have that dance." 

"Oh!" She glanced around. "Uh, sure."

Lance froze. Now? He glanced around. Where was Keith?

* * *

Eira and Keith snuck down the halls, being careful about not triggering any alarms. Keith was getting increasingly worried. "Do you think he's dancing with her now?"

She glanced at the watch on her wrist. "The dance isn't scheduled for another ten minutes. Also, we're getting closer to the doors-"

A sound of footsteps behind them made them freeze. 

"Eira? What are you doing?" 

She panicked. Should she just run? The door was only two feet away. Should she stay-no.

She shoved Keith through the door, and immediately followed him. The door slammed shut behind them. 

A few people stopped and stared at the two. Eira plastered on a fake smile and acted like nothing happened.

"Lotor's probably just about to dance with Pidge," she whispered through her teeth. "He likes to dance in the middle of the ballroom. Hurry."

"Wait," he looked at her. "How is he going to not notice me?"

"Way ahead of you." She dug out a small silver knife and mask from her pockets. "I'm kind of a fan of SVTFOE." She explained.

He gave her a look of confusion. She just rolled her eyes and handed him the mask. "Just go. I'll take care of things."

Keith nodded and turned towards the crowd. Taking a deep breath, he crossed his fingers and hoped for the best. He was going to need it.

 

 

> * * *
> 
>  

Lotor was smug. He was finally getting what he wanted. All he had to do was dance till midnight and-

 _Zing._ Something sleek cut through his cheek, sinking into his skin and cutting it open. "Aah!" He screamed, clutching his cheek. 

Pidge recoiled. "Um, I think you should get that wound checked out."

He attempted to smile, but his hands flew back to his face. "No, no, I'm fine. I'm fine." He held up a hand to assure her.

"Your hand is covered with blood." She looked around for someone to help. "Uh, excuse me." She stopped a waiter in his tracks. "The prince is bleeding. Could you help?"

The waiter immediately ushered him away. Pidge groaned and sat down in a chair, her head in her hands. What is up with this night?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is most likely the second to last chapter. I'm surprised you haven't left yet. Anyways, Keith and Pidge's first dance is incredibly short, but there's gonna be more after.

Lotor bumped into Keith while the latter was on his way to Pidge. Barely taking a glance at the dark haired hot head, his glance drifted back to Pidge, the girl he thought of as a prize of some sort. A prize he could not ever achieve. He looked back down, muttering rapid fire curse words under his breath. It almost made Keith feel bad for the guy. 

* * *

 

Pidge was sitting in her chair, looking more bored than Keith's neutral face. Her eyes lightened slightly at the sight of him. Keith smiled and grabbed a chair to sit in. "Hey," he nudged her. "What's up?"

She threw her head back and rolled her eyes. "I almost got frigging arrested for messing with the lights, so that meant Shiro took away my Bayard and laptop because he thought that the goddamn Galra tech's radiation invaded my head hole and I could possibly get brainwashed or some shit like that, well according to him, so I got stuck with Lance and Hunk, and then Lotor's being a fucking pervert!" She turned to him. "How about you? Care to explain the dirt?"

He snorted. "I was hanging out with that kid. Eira. In prison."

Her eyebrows flew up. "Why the hell were you in prison?"

"Long story." He said quickly. 

The conversation fell back to silence. The beat changed, going from an upbeat techno pop to a slow, romantic croon. Without thinking, he turned towards her and asked, "Wanna dance?"

"Excuse me?" She smirked. "Keith Kogane, out of all people, wants to dance?"

He mentally berated himself. Of course she found this ridiculous! Why did he ask in the first place?! Stupid, stupid, STUPID.

But this time, she smiled. A real, genuine smile. "I'd love to." 

The beginning was awkward, at first. There was a lot of stepping on toes, and Pidge's hands fumbled to reach his neck a lot, but eventually it eased into a comfortable moment. Keith's heart kept fluttering, but slowly, with every line of the song, it calmed, joining in with the dance. She felt him hold her closer, and his head lowered. She reached up, and as they leaned in-aw shit. 

Suddenly, like a magician, the bane of ~~my~~  Keith's existence reappeared.

"What," he hissed. "Do you think you're doing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also: Happy Birthday you asshole. (aka to Keith.)


	6. Announcement

 

Uh, hi. So, due to the fact that I lost interest and honestly haven't been feeling very into Kidge currently, I'm going to end this story now. To be honest, I never expected so many people to like this, and for that I'm really thankful for. Maybe I'll finish this one eventually, but for now it's going to stay six feet under.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm itching to delete this.
> 
> Also, Foelia was a planet I generated off of that fantasy name generator.


End file.
